


19 years later: All was not well

by Honeypots



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypots/pseuds/Honeypots
Summary: So what did happen after Albus Potter started his studies at Hogwarts? Things certainly don't go as expected for him. Meanwhile Harry , after years of suppressed emotions, will finally have to deal with his psychological scars.(this story will span over four years from Albus' first year to the fourth.There will be character deaths but not main ones[or will they?].If this sounds like your cup of tea then go ahead and read to pass your time enjoying yourself)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus meets Scorpius and arrives at Hogwarts

It was Albus' first year of Hogwarts. September 1 of 2017. Soon he was going to become a passenger of the Hogwarts Express and ride off to the magical school he has been waiting to see since he first heard it when he was an infant.  
His parents oftentimes talked about Hogwarts and the many adventures they had while attending it.It was an unusual school truth to be told and both of them were very fond of it. Especially since James his older brother has become a student, Albus looked forward to that moment.  
He was a mix of excitement and worry. While he really wanted to go to Hogwarts, he was stressing over the fact that he now had to live up to the expectations everyone had for him. The middle son to Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, a son almost identical to him. He had to prove himself a capable enough wizard to everybody now that he was going out there in the world without the protection offered to him by his family.  
He was deeply in thought when his cousin Rose Weasley urged him to go ahead.  
"Come on!Or else we won't find an empty compartment!" She said and so they entered the train in search of one.  
While Rose wanted to go sit with James and his friends, Albus would prefer to go somewhere without too many people. He did not like having to deal with them at all especially on his first day, so Rose would help him find one.  
"Wow Rose!You seem more anxious to find an empty seat than I do!" Albus said smirking.  
"Oh shut up! The sooner I help you the sooner I get to be with company." She retaliated.  
They both chuckled. They loved teasing each other like that.  
They walked down further into the train when after many full ones, they found a compartment with only one boy. He was quietly sitting by his own, reading a book when Rose and Albus came in. He was so focused on that book that he only realized they had come when Albus spoke up:  
"Hi! Would you mind if I sat here?"  
The boy was so frightened that he jumped in his seat, nearly falling down ,his book flown in the air.  
"Are you okay?" asked Albus reaching down for the book.  
"Yeah it's just you came out of nowhere!" The boy said looking bewildered. Albus then handed him his book. "Thank you." he said. "Nothing" Albus replied. Albus examined the boy. He had white blond hair sleeked back very in place, a pale porcelain skin and silver eyes.  
"Well it's not like we apparated here!" Rose said. " I'm Rose by the way. Rose Weasley. And this is Albus ..."  
"Potter!?" The boy completed Rose's sentence.  
"Yes.How did you know?" Albus asked.  
" I know all about you! How could I not recognize you immediately? I umm I know a lot about Harry Potter from my dad since they went to school together and it's really fascinating umm his life! I mean I have not been stalking you or anything but I am very excited to meet you! If you are too I mean. You don't have to meet me if you don't want to. I mean you have met me but you get what I mean don't you?Right?" He got that all out in one breath. Albus was really amazed and kind of intrigued at that young fellow.  
"What is your name again?" Albus asked.  
The boy stared a little at them before answering "My name? Umm yes right my name. I am Scorpion I mean Scorpius Mal-Malfoy." He stuttered out.  
"Great! So you will sit with little Malfoy over here?" Rose asked Albus.  
"Yeah I will." Upon hearing that Scorpius lighted up with a smile.  
"Ok. I am going to the others now." The next part she whispered it to Albus " and if I hear the word mean again I will ball my eyes out!" With that she left the boys on their own.  
Albus took a seat opposite Scorpius.  
"So you are Draco Malfoy's son?"  
"Yes I am. You have heard about my dad?"  
"I have. Although our fathers did not get along in school." Albus commented.  
"We don't have to be like our fathers! We can be good friends you and I. Make a fresh start for our families."  
"Why not? Let's be friends."  
Scorpius let a squeal out! "Really?"  
"Yes. But promise me you won't act like that every time we talk."  
"I am sorry. I don't normally act this way. I am more contained but it's not everyday that I meet the son of a man I admire."  
"So what had I not been Harry Potter's son you wouldn't want to be my friend?" Albus hated when people saw him as only that. He could never be anything more than that or escape that fate of everyone comparing him to his father.  
"Of course not why would you think that? I just wouldn't have been so awkward about it"  
Albus still was not convinced.  
"I am sorry if I said something that offended you I just got overexcited and I wouldn't like our friendship to start badly!"  
"Let's forget about that but just so you know please don't talk about my dad." Albus pleaded.  
"Ok. May I ask why?"  
" Well, I just don't want to be known as Harry Potter's son. I would like to be acknowledged as an actual normal boy like the rest for my own achievements not my father's!" It was weird for Albus to say all that to someone who he just met. But he did really feel relieved to talk to someone about it.  
"I understand you."  
Albus smiled and so did Scorpius.  
"So what were you reading?" Albus asked Scorpius  
"Oh it was a book about the founders of Hogwarts. By the way, in what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"  
Albus thought about that for a moment. His brother kept teasing him about Slytherin and even though his father was reassuring him that Slytherin was as good as any house he knew the social stigma that came with it. That was the house that had produced the most dark wizards and not only that, but also the darkest one of them all, Voldemort.  
"I'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor. I mean my brother, my parents, my grandparents even my great-grandparents were sorted there!"  
"Yes but you are not them." Scorpius said matter-of-factly.  
That shook Albus in a way that shouldn't have. He brushed it aside.  
"Where do you think you'll be sorted into?"  
"I am not sure. Probably Slytherin."  
"Ok."  
"Yeah." Scorpius smiled.  
They kept talking about other things like their families, how they thought Hogwarts was going to be and they generally got to know each other till they reached their destination: The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!


End file.
